1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational and sports equipment and more particularly to a combination ski-sled mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several attempts have been made to devise a sled-like coasting structure for carrying a seated rider on a single elongated ski runner. A typical one of these prior art devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,299 issued December, 1960 to W. W. Smith. These prior art devices have not proven to be commercially successful apparently due to the difficulty that a seated rider experiences in balancing, steering and otherwise controlling such an inherently unstable structure.